The Japanese beetle (Popillia japonica) presents a serious problem for various small produce, and particularly, the blueberry industry. The Japanese beetle is a scarab beetle that feeds on blueberries clinging to individual berries with their powerful clawed legs. For the process blueberry market, a zero threshold for rejection (zero insects in any of the packages of blueberries) is often required of blueberry packagers. Conventional pesticides are only designed to chemically control the population and concentration of beetles in the fields. Pesticides cannot prevent the beetles from clinging to the individual berries and therefore cannot ensure the zero threshold through the harvest and packaging process. Beetles must still be physically removed from the harvested berries before packaging. Heretofore, packagers have relied on manual labor and/or sophisticated automated berry sorting equipment to remove beetles from the harvested berries. Automated berry sorting equipment uses photo-optics and spectrum analysis to remove off-colored and/or undersized blueberries, but can be setup to detect and remove beetles. Automated berry sorting equipment is expensive and generally unreliable as a tool for removing beetles from blueberries. Consequently, a simple and cost effective apparatus for removing beetles from harvested blueberries is needed.